Ángeles del Silencio
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Traducción. Este fic pertenece a CompYES. Después de la redada, Hiccup decidió no buscar a Toothless en el sitio de impacto. Así que cuando alguien más tropieza con el indispuesto dragón, tanto éste como el futuro piloto se llevarán una sorpresa. Una historia Ruffnut x Hiccup.
1. Prólogo

**N/T: **Primero que nada, este fic no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de la historia. Tienen sus respectivos autores. Soy principiante en este de las traducciones, así que si notan errores, serán bienvenidos los comentarios CONSTRUCTIVOS para enmendarlos. Este es uno de los mejores fics en inglés que he leído y realmente vale la pena, además de que shippeo fics con parejas crack. El fic le pertenece a CompYES, que me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo. Los review pueden estar en inglés o en español, yo me encargaré de que los reciba.

* * *

**Ángeles del silencio**

**Resumen:** Después de la redada, Hiccup decidió no buscar a Toothless en el sitio de impacto. Así que cuando alguien más tropieza con el indispuesto dragón, tanto éste como el futuro piloto se llevarán una sorpresa. Una historia Ruffnut x Hiccup.

**N/A:** Es que… realmente no me gusta Astrid (N/T: A mí tampoco). Pero me encanta la historia, incluyendo a Ruffnut, Toothless y Hiccup, en ese orden.

**Spoilers: **Prácticamente, la totalidad de la película Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Cómo entrenar a tu dragón o a sus personajes, es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressilda Cowell.

**Pareja: **Ruffnut/Hiccup.

* * *

**Prólogo:** En el bosque

* * *

—¡Buen trabajo, inútil!

Ruffnut río de la desplomada figura de Hiccup, siendo arrastrada por Gobber de vuelta a su casa. Su risa fue acompañada por la de su hermano gemelo Tuffnut Jr., y las carcajadas de Snotlout. Las únicas personas que no se reían a costa del chico eran Fishlegs y Astrid. Fishlegs porque estaba obligado por alguna lealtad a Hiccup, siendo su único conocido amistoso, por no decir que el enorme chico era demasiado bondadoso para hacer algo malo a otra persona. Luego estaba Astrid, la niña buena Astrid (1), que probablemente sólo lo considerara como una pequeñez por debajo de ella. Astrid nunca se entusiasmaba por otra cosa que no fuera la lucha contra los dragones. Si no es que era tan seria como Stoick el Vasto, líder de Berk. La chica probablemente comenzaría a tener arrugas por fruncir el ceño de manera constante, antes de tiempo. La idea de una fea y arrugada Astrid trajo otra serie de risas.

A la desgarbada chica le disgustaba Astrid, aunque siempre lo dejaba de lado. Astrid era la única chica, en su pequeña isla, que tenía su edad, por lo que Ruffnut a menudo se encontraba en su compañía cuando se cansaba de la inmadurez de los chicos. Los celos, en parte, eran los culpables de su amarga opinión sobre Astrid. Astrid era la niña vikinga perfecta. Si alguien le dijera que Odín había bajado de los cielos para bendecir a la otra chica en su cuna, cuando era bebé, Ruffnut no lo dudaría ni por un segundo. Hermosa, con un poderoso movimiento de hacha, y hábil para la batalla, manejaba todo eso con gracia y aplomo impecables. Eso era una cosa difícil de superar. Especialmente considerando que Ruffnut carecía de talento en las áreas mencionadas. Ella no era especialmente hermosa, como Tuffnut se apresuraba a señalar siempre; su manejo de armas siempre fue el segundo mejor, y ella nunca había leído un buen libro por el bien de aprender cosas nuevas.

Los hechos eran los hechos. Astrid era la señorita popularidad y Ruffnut era una Don Nadie.

En realidad, eso no era del todo cierto.

Si alguien era nadie, ése era Hipo. Incluso si él era el hijo de Stoick.

Ruffnut era, por lo menos, parte de la multitud. Su familia era una honorable entre las familias de Berk. Ser la hermana gemela de Tuffnut y algo sobresaliente, la salvó de la mayor parte del ridículo, donde Hiccup estaba siempre en el extremo receptor. Molestar a Hiccup era la actividad que todos los niños en la isla tenían en común, además de la usual. Astrid era una anticuada (2), Snotlout era un inmoral, que pasaba horas ensayando cumplidos molestos, Tuffnut tocaba en secreto la flauta de hueso (y le hizo jurar guardar el secreto sobre su manía menos varonil). Fishlegs leía el Libro de Dragones día tras día durante su tiempo libre, y Ruffnut… bien.

Algunas cosas eran privadas. Ni siquiera su hermano gemelo estaba al tanto de todos sus secretos.

A medida que la multitud, que se había reunido para ver a Stoick regañar a Hiccup, comenzó a disminuir, Ruffnut se alejó en la noche. No tenía ganas de ir a casa de inmediato. Nadie estaría ahí, su padre estaría fuera de la taberna bebiendo con sus compañeros de bebida, y ella no dudaba ni por un segundo que Tuffnut, así como los otros idiotas, estarían allí tratando de beber como los hombres que creían que eran. Ruffnut rodó los ojos en disgusto, sabía que cada vez que sucedía algo como esto, su padre había tenido que arrastrar al gamberro de su hijo por la piel del cuello. No es que pusiera mucha resistencia, ya que el chico estaba borracho hasta morir a su llegada. Entonces Tuffnut padre dejaría a su hijo en la puerta de su vivienda y, de acuerdo al estado de ánimo en que se encontrara, podría arrastrarlo hasta la mitad de la estancia o tirarlo en su propia cama.

Incluso en la oscuridad, ella sabía a donde iba. Sus pies la habían llevado en su pasado a las afueras de Berk. Algo en ella le decía que tomar este impulso momentáneo, de una caminata en el bosque, era mala idea. Estar fuera en la tarde, incluso aunque el sol se encontrara aún en el horizonte, era muy peligroso después de una redada de dragones. A veces quedaban dragones rezagados que se merodeaban alrededor después del ataque, buscando cosas en el bosque cuando no las podían robar del pueblo. Ruffnut, sola y sin armas, sería una presa fácil a la que pudieran idea de dar la vuelta e irse era inteligente, pero se parecía demasiado a una cosa que haría Astrid en ese momento, por lo que la desechó y renovó su determinación. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien a donde iba ya, aunque ella tenía especial cuidado en recordar el camino que estaba tomando, por lo que sería capaz de encontrar el camino a su casa.

Fue entonces que algo llamó su atención. Había un árbol caído que parecía fuera de lugar, iluminado por los rayos del atardecer rompiéndose a través de los demás árboles. Los árboles caídos eran comunes, pero éste no se veía como si hubiese caído de forma natural, en absoluto. Por la forma tortuosa en que estaba roto y se inclinaba, parecía como si hubiese sido golpeado por algo que venía de lado. Sólo dos cosas eran lo suficientemente destructivas como para tirar un árbol así. Una de ellas era una catapulta lanzafuego. La otra… Ruffnut tragó saliva, sintió como gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalar sobre su frente. A medida que se acercaba al árbol, el rastro de escombros que se alejaban de éste hizo que tirara la primera idea a la basura. Las rocas no talaban o golpeaban á paseo estaba, seriamente, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

La cosa más inteligente que podría haber hecho hubiese sido dar la vuelta e irse. Informarle a Stoick, o a su padre, dejar que ellos hicieran frente a lo que había allá, un poco más arriba de la colina, en la tierra que fue movida por algo muy, muy grande.

Fue entonces, sin embargo, que una idea se le ocurrió. No sabía por qué le pareció importante, pero lo hizo. Hiccup había estado tratando de decir algo, cuando nadie estaba prestando atención. Hiccup decía un montón de cosas que nadie escuchaba o creía. Él era muy… raro. Flaco, torpe y débil, no era como cualquier otro vikingo en Berk. Eso fue lo que lo hizo un blanco fácil para las bromas. ¡Y sus escandalosas mentiras! ¿Matar a un Furia Nocturna? ¿Tenía los pies sobre la tierra? ¿Era verdad?

Excepto ahora, esa afirmación no parecía tan ridícula después de todo.

Con la situación actual, no parecía tan gracioso.

Porque si había una oportunidad de que Hiccup tuviera razón, entonces había un dragón, un Furia Nocturna, por ahí. Un Furia Nocturna, el más misterioso y peligroso de los dragones que aterrorizaban siempre a Berk.

Y estaba en el bosque. Con ella.

Y posiblemente con vida. Herido tal vez, pero aún con vida.

Lo que significaba que, probablemente. ella estaría muerta muy pronto.

Respirando pausadamente, pensaba qué hacer. Correr parecía una totalmente razonable idea (maravillosa, realmente), de todas las consideradas. Pero nadie podría decir que Ruffnut era una chica totalmente razonable. Era una Thorston y los Thorston no huían cobardemente. Con las manos temblando, tomó lo que ella consideraba una rama bastante fuerte y gruesa, y empezó a acercarse a un ritmo dolorosamente lento hacia la colina.

Allí, no demasiado lejos de una roca, estaba una forma de pequeño tamaño, de un dragón color negro azabache. Sus características y su color no le eran conocidos de las redadas anteriores, haciéndole saber que no era algo así como una Pesadilla Monstruosa o un Zippleback. Eso no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar del hecho de que no podía reconocer esta raza de dragón, era que realmente era un Furia Nocturna. Ante esta realidad, sus rodillas eligieron ese momento para tambalearse con furia y ella tropezó.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y se centraron en ella, manteniéndola en su lugar.

Si ella lograba salir con vida de esto, no dudaría de la palabra de Hiccup nunca más.

* * *

**Prólogo: En el bosque** (Fin).

* * *

**N/T: **Muy bueno el prólogo, ¿no creen? Si quieren leerlo en inglés y no esperar la traducción, pueden hacerlo, pero dejen un review para felicitar a la autora por un buen trabajo, ¿vale?

(1): En esta parte, la frase en inglés era: Little goodie two shoes, un modismo para referirse a los fanfarrones, de acuerdo a lo que busqué en internet. Traté de darle un buen sentido para que no hubiese problemas para entender la frase.

(2): Al traducirlo, se escribía: chapado a la antigua, lo que quiere decir habla de tener buenas costumbres, ser una persona educada y decente en todos los aspectos.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû**


	2. Hiccup

**N/T: **Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, le pasaré sus comentarios a CompYes en cuanto pueda. Por lo demás a disfrutar de la emocionante continuación.

* * *

**Ángeles del Silencio**

* * *

**Resumen:** Después de la redada, Hiccup decidió no buscar a Toothless en el sitio de impacto. Así que cuando alguien más tropieza con el indispuesto dragón, tanto éste como el futuro piloto se llevarán una sorpresa. Una historia Ruffnut x Hiccup.

**N/A:** ¡Bravo por el cambio de POV!

**Spoilers: **Prácticamente, la totalidad de la película Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Cómo entrenar a tu dragón o a sus personajes, ni de lo que podría tomar de los libros.

**Pareja: **Ruffnut/Hiccup.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: **Hiccup

* * *

No hubo nunca una mejor forma de despertar por la mañana, que con una bofetada en la cara. Era eficiente, aunque un poco más violenta de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por lo general, era despertado por su padre o Gobber. Ni su padre ni Gobber tenían alguna delicadeza al hacerlo tampoco. Su padre lo sacaría de su cama y lo aventaría por la puerta, donde Gobber lo sacudiría hasta que estuviera consciente. O con nauseas. Pero las bofetadas también servían, suponía, mientras comenzaba a despertar, sus parpados revoloteaban abriéndose a un ritmo lento. Una vez que la habitación se hizo presente, y la luz se filtró despejando su visión, se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock, mientras asimilaba la identidad del improbable intruso en su habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —chilló Hiccup, casi instantáneamente lamentando abrir la boca.

Ante él estaba una de las personas que menos esperaba ver en su casa, a Loki sabía qué hora de la mañana era. Era Ruffnut Thorston, una de los inseparables gemelos horrorosos en la Isla de Berk, a añadir tormento a su existencia. Ella estaba de rodillas, al lado de su cama, con el brazo extendido de cuando —suponía— lo había abofeteado. No podía, por su vida, aventurar una respuesta o encontrar una razón detrás del por qué ella, de toda las personas, estaba en su habitación. Sin compañía. Bueno, sin su gemelo. Porque todo el mundo sabía que ningún gemelo iba a alguna parte sin el otro. En toda su vida, por lo menos, nunca los había visto separados. Pero allí estaba, sin su gemelo, en su dormitorio. Al instante, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

Había una chica en su habitación.

Siempre había esperado que algún día fuese Astrid.

La realidad era muy decepcionante.

—El Furia Nocturna.

—Uhm… ¿Qué?

—Ayer, por la noche. En la redada. Dijiste que mataste un Furia Nocturna —dijo la joven con voz entrecortada, haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra para recuperar el aire.

Él la miró con incertidumbre, sin comprender qué es lo que quería decir sobre el Furia Nocturna. Por supuesto, sabía de lo que estaba hablando. De cómo la noche anterior había sido entusiasta disponiendo su "cañón" que disparó a la perfección y derribó al dragón. Pero cuando se detuvo a pensar en ello, había admitido que era muy probable que fuese un truco provocado por su propia imaginación y sus ojos. Después de todo, había estado muy oscuro. Tal vez se había equivocado sobre lo que pensaba había visto. Su reevaluación de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, le dieron la idea de planear desaparecer por la parte trasera de su casa y entrar al bosque para buscar el lugar de aterrizaje de la bestia. Eventualmente, él sólo escribió todo el asunto y simplemente se fue a la cama, con la esperanza de que pudiese olvidar lo mal que metió la pata en la lucha de su padre contra los dragones… de nuevo. Entonces, ¿por qué Ruffnut irrumpía en su habitación, preguntando sobre el Furia Nocturna ahora? ¿Sería sólo para burlarse de nuevo de él por reclamar la noche anterior que, al igual que muchas otras noches, había matado a un dragón?

De alguna forma, sentía que esto no era sólo una especie de broma loca casera. El casco de cuatro cuernos que solía usar en su cabeza, estaba desaparecido. La mueca de desprecio, que normalmente adornaba el rostro de la chica, estaba ausente. En su lugar, había una mirada de pánico perdido. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y rodeados de círculos negros checando su habitación constantemente. Una de sus trenzas estaba deshecha, derramándose sobre su hombre en ondas desordenadas. Un poco de tierra manchaba todos los lugares de piel expuesta y había rastros en su ropa también. Lo más inquietante fueron los numerosos rasguños recorriendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo; la mayoría de los cortes eran pequeños, pero había algunos con riachuelos de sangre goteando de ellos. La visión de la sangre, no importaba si fuese poca o insignificante, lo mareaba.

—¿Estás bien? —no pudo evitar preguntarle, sus ojos dibujaron un viaje de vuelta a la sangre cada vez que trataba de apartar la mirada.

—Estoy bien —le espetó Ruffnut con dureza.

—Pero, bueno, tus brazos, y… —Hipo tartamudeó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa ahora. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de matar a un Furia Nocturna?

—Bueno, sí. Por supuesto. Lo dije, después de todo ¿Por qué?

—No lo mataste.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

—Restriégalo de nuevo, ¿por qué no? Como si escucharlo de mi padre no fuese suficiente.

—No lo mataste… —ella comenzó, de nuevo.

Él la interrumpió.

—Sí, lo entiendo, no lo…

—… pero le diste.

—… mate. Ah, espera, ¿qué-? —sus ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que tal vez alguien le estaba dando un descanso y darle una oportunidad con el Furia Nocturna y reconocerlo.

—Fuese lo que fuese lo que estabas usando, golpeó al Furia Nocturna. Aterrizó un poco más lejos de donde dijiste que lo hizo anoche.

—En serio, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? ¿No será que tu hermano y Snotlout van a salir saltando de debajo de mi cama, de un momento a otro, y van a gritar: ¡Te tengo!, o algo así?

Ruffnut resopló con frustración.

—No, no voy a jugarte una mala broma, inút-… Haddock. Estoy hablando en serio. Muy en serio. Tu golpe de suerte derribó al Furia Nocturna en el bosque.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Hiccup, emocionado.

—Lo hice.

—¿Cómo lucía? —casi estaba saltando arriba y abajo con alegría. Era increíble. ¡Uno de sus inventos en realidad había funcionado!

—Era negro —dijo ella, un poco reticente.

Eso tenía sentido. Quizá por eso nadie había visto uno hasta ahora. Siempre era de noche cuando los dragones atacaban. Tratar de ver algo negro contra el cielo nocturno sería prácticamente imposible. La única forma era escuchar el ruido del silbido que hacia cuando iba a atacar. Sin duda alguna, era un dragón de categoría cautelosa.

—¿Algo más? ¿Cuál es su tamaño? ¿Su envergadura? ¿Alguna cabeza extra?

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Tenía los ojos verdes.

—¿Ojos verdes? —estaba confundido. ¿Por qué eran tan importantes los ojos?

—Grandes ojos verdes…

Hiccup comenzaba a preocuparse un poco. Ruffnut ya ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba mirando más allá de su cabeza hacia la pared, completamente alucinada. Su blanco rostro lucía mucho más pálido que de costumbre, lo que hacía que su preocupación sobre la pérdida de sangre fuera más valida. Ella estaba tan fuera de sí, que lo estaba tratando civilizadamente. En serio, ¿con qué frecuencia alguno de los Thorston, o cualquier otra persona, lo habría tratado con otra cosa que no fuera desprecio burlón? Claro, Ruffnut estaba siendo un poco cortante con él, pero el punto de esto era que fue lo más agradable que ella actuó hacia él, sin ningún apodo infantil o desagradables insultos. No le quedó mucho tiempo para seguir cavilando que sucedía con ella, porque lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró fuera de su habitación.

—Oye, espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Con el Furia Nocturna.

—¿Quieres decir que no está muerto? —exclamó Hiccup mientras continuaba jalándolo. Ya estaban en la parte superior, forzándolo a mantener un poco el balance en sus pies o de otra forma caería en los escalones.

—Por supuesto que no, Haddock. Ya te había dicho que no estaba muerto.

—Sí, pero dijiste que le di —replicó Hiccup—. ¿Eso no era como fatalmente herido o algo así?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Su grito la hizo detenerse en la parte inferior y poner un dedo amenazante en su rostro.

—Cierra-la-boca.

Así que él se calló.

* * *

Salieron de la casa, sin decirle nada a su padre, quien era la única persona de la que estaba preocupado toparse ahora. Su padre era un maestro para saltar a conclusiones equivocadas sobre las situaciones en las que encontraba a su hijo. La última cosa que deseaba era que su padre supusiera que él y Ruffnut eran… bien. Sí. Pensándolo bien, sería algo grave. No había nada femenino o muy atractivo en Ruffnut. Ella era grosera, y rebelde, y más probablemente se escarbaría los dientes y eructaría junto con los demás chicos, que recoger flores o cocinar. Si su padre se permitía sopesar la idea un segundo, ellos tendrían al Sr. Tuffnut Thorston en la cena, y ambos padres podrían establecer un compromiso para los adolescentes y discutir la dote para la boda. Conociendo a su padre, él olvidaría la dote si sólo su hijo diera el siguiente paso a la edad adulta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensarlo.

Nunca. Eso nunca iba a suceder. Huiría muy lejos de Berk antes de estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas. Encontraría un lugar agradable y cálido. Tal vez donde las personas fueran un poco escuálidas como él.

Además, su corazón todavía pertenecía a Astrid.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran en el bosque. Comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, emocionado y ansioso. Después de todo, iban a ver al Furia Nocturna. Se preguntó qué era lo que iba a suceder. Ruffnut había insistido vehemente que el dragón no estaba muerto todavía. Eso causó que se preocupara un poco, pero Ruffnut había dicho que estaba herido. Eso significaba que estaría débil y podrían ser capaces de tomarlo sin mucha resistencia. Sin embargo, echando un vistazo a Ruffnut, se sentía un poco confundido, ¿qué estaba pensando al traerlo con ella? Si hubiese sido él quien hubiera encontrado al dragón, lo habría matado ahí mismo y reclamado toda la gloria por su asesinato. O, al menos, habría acudido a su padre al respecto. Tal vez no a su padre, ahora que pensaba en ello. Gobber era un candidato más probable para hablar sobre ello. Al menos Gobber se habría burlado de él, en vez de reprocharle como su padre.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba planeando Ruffnut?

Esas preguntas se mantenían repercutiendo en su cabeza, aunque no las expresó. Ruffnut lucía como si todavía no quisiera responder preguntas, por lo que continuó siguiéndola con el brazo apretado firmemente en su afiance. Cuanto más profundo se metían en el bosque, más tenso era el agarre en su brazo. Mirándola por el rabillo de sus ojos, la expresión de su rostro parecía tan nerviosa con la suya. Ella lucía tan asustada al ir con el dragón. Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio los árboles derribados y los agujeros en el suelo. Éste era el lugar donde había caído. Quería inspeccionar más la escena, pero Ruffnut no le dio ningún momento para hacer una pausa o mirar a su alrededor. De hecho, lo conducía hacia lo que parecía un claro, instándole a moverse más rápido para mantener el paso. No podía ver muy bien delante de ellos, había unas rocas que oscurecían su visión. Tragando saliva, se dio cuenta de que era hora, era el momento de la verdad. Su mano libre fue hacia su cinturón, donde guardaba un cuchillo en todo momento. No sabía bien que podría hacer con él, pero supuso que era mejor ir preparado.

Ahí estaba.

Acostado, negro como la noche, igual que cuando Ruffnut lo había descrito. Estaba un poco sorprendido que no lucía tan feroz como pensaba que sería. Después de todo, todos los rumores de horror del Furia Nocturna en Berk, había esperado sentir el terror de esta gran cosa amenazante. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que no era más grande que un Nadder Mortal. El proyectil que había disparado al dragón se había enrollado en torno a la bestia. Parecía prácticamente inofensivo de esa manera, ocultándose con un ala envuelta protectoramente sobre sí mismo. No entendía cómo podía actuar de manera indiferente en presencia de dos seres humanos que podrían matarlo. Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de una de las conferencias de Gobber, era que la forma más efectiva para paralizar a un dragón era eliminando su capacidad de volar. Este dragón debió haber entendido en qué situación se encontraba.

Tan pronto como estaban en la presencia del dragón, Ruffnut renunció a su agarre. Ella dio varios pasos hacia adelante, sacudiendo su brazo cuando él se acercó para detenerla. Deteniéndose frente al dragón, ella lo miró, la máscara de emociones en conflicto. Tenía una mano extendida hacia el dragón, como un gesto de bienvenida, la otra apretada fuertemente en un puño. Sus ojos se habían suavizado, sin embargo, su mandíbula se mantenía apretada y su boca se había fijado en una línea dura. Al mismo tiempo, la mirada del dragón no lo perdía de vista, haciéndole sentir cada vez más incómodo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—No puedo matarlo —dijo ella con voz muy baja, que apenas se escuchó.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo matarlo —repitió—. No puedo matar a este dragón. No quiero.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres matarlo? —preguntó Hiccup con incredulidad—. ¡Éste es un Furia Nocturna! Ha estado aterrorizando a Berk por años. Es una razón perfectamente válida para matarlo.

—Lo sé —farfulló Ruffnut—. ¡Lo sé! Somos vikingos. Soy una vikinga. Debería de estar alegre de querer matar a un dragón. Es el enemigo.

—¿Entonces, qué te detiene?

—¡Míralo, Hiccup! —gritó de pronto, volviéndose hacia él, sorprendiéndolo tanto como al dragón—. Está débil e indefenso, ¿dónde está el honor en matar así?

Una extraña rabia indignada nació en él. ¿De dónde venía esa compasión? La Ruffnut Thorston con la que había crecido no era una persona compasiva. Ella lo insultaba, y se reía de sus faltas y humillaciones, lo pateaba cuando estaba en el suelo. ¿Qué hacia la diferencia de lo que ella y sus amigos habían hecho con él?

Y entonces, con un chispazo lo comprendió.

No era lo que ella había querido decir, pero él lo entendió a su manera. Mirando hacia atrás en los ojos del dragón, se dio cuenta de que no era diferente de él. Ya no era la víctima en esta ocasión, lo era el dragón. A pesar de su actitud calmada, hubo tensión en la figura subyacente del dragón, preparado para el golpe final. Asustado como él había estado la noche anterior cuando esa Pesadilla lo había acorralado y tan indefenso. Y lo comprendió entonces.

No podía quitarle la vida a algo que no podía defenderse. No estaba bien.

—Yo…

Sus ojos se levantaron y se conectaron con los de Ruffnut. Comprendiendo lo que pasó entre ellos en un pesado silencio. Ahora sabían que no levantarían la mano contra la criatura atada en medio de ellos dos. En ese momento, algo en ambos causó un cambio en sus perspectivas de uno a la otra. Hiccup quitó la mano de su cinturón donde había estado listo para tomar su cuchillo. En el momento en que lo hizo, la tensión que se había sentido en el dragón pareció desaparecer, aunque sólo un poco. Sus ojos giraron hacia Ruffnut, con un destello de curiosidad en ellos.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —él le preguntó—. No podemos matarlo.

—No lo sé —dijo Ruffnut, aflojando su puño. Se arrodilló junto al dragón y quiso calmarlo. Un gruñido fue la respuesta. Con tranquilidad, su voz le habló—. No quiero hacerte daño

El dragón no parecía completamente convencido, y siguió mirándola con recelo.

—¿Por qué viniste a mí con esto de entre todas las personas? —le preguntó Hiccup finalmente.

—Es sólo… pensé que nadie más que tú lo entendería.

Hiccup resopló.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano? —la poca satisfacción con la que lo había expresado su pregunta disminuyó con la mirada furiosa que ella le estaba dando.

—No lo comprendería.

—Pero él es tu hermano gemelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hiccup tontamente.

En todo caso, su mirada consiguió congelarlo.

—Sólo —ella gruñó— porque somos gemelos, no quiere decir que somos iguales —miró de nuevo al Furia Nocturna—. Además, si se lo hubiera mostrado a Tuffnut, él habría golpeado primero y preguntado después-

—¿Por qué tu no lo hiciste?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ruffnut—. ¿Qué son todas esas preguntas?

—Es que… no entiendo por qué no lo hiciste.

—Bien, ¿por qué no lo hiciste tú? —replicó ofuscada.

—No lo sé… —respondió Hiccup.

Mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa triunfante, ella dijo:

—Bueno, ni yo sé que decir, al principio estaba un poco asustada, pero cuando lo supere, me di cuenta de que él no podía hacerme daño.

Ella se tomó un momento para acercarse al dragón otra vez. Él rechazó sus intentos de nuevo con un siseo.

—¿Él?

—Sí —respondió ella, mirando al dragón—. ¿Eres un chico, verdad?

Tomaron la respuesta del dragón, poner los ojos en blanco acompañado de un gesto torpe (debido a las cuerdas), como un sí.

—Así que cuando me di cuenta de que no podía hacerme daño, bueno, al principio me sentí aliviada. Porque creo que no quisiera morir aquí, en medio del bosque donde no sería encontrada durante días. Eso sería un asco —ella se rió de su propio comentario, e Hiccup no podía completar la pareja para unirse a sus risas.

—Supongo que lo sería.

—No tenía ningún tipo de arma conmigo, aparte de un palo, así que no podía haberlo matado, incluso si hubiera querido. Corrí de vuelta al pueblo, sin saber qué hacer. No quería acabar con él, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas. ¿Qué se supone deben hacer los vikingos?

—Matar dragones.

El dragón se puso rígido momentáneamente ante la respuesta de Hiccup, causándole a Hiccup una mueca de dolor. Por su puesto, el dragón sería sensible a hablar sobre el asesinato de los de su especie. Qué insensible había sido con él.

—Honestamente, pensaba ir directo con Stoick o con mi padre sobre esto. Ya sabes, así no tendría que hacerme cargo yo misma. Pero todo habría terminado de la misma manera. Alguien podría venir y matarlo si le decía a alguno de ellos dos.

Ruffnut finalmente renunció a tratar de convencer al dragón de permitirle tocarlo. Era evidente que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que lo tocaran mientras estaba atado.

—Así que viniste a mí.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué crees que lo entiendo?

—Eres raro, ya sabes.

Como si eso fuera una respuesta.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —le preguntó contrariado por lo que él pensaba que era un insulto,

—Eres raro. Todos los demás saltarían ante la oportunidad de matar a un dragón, sin hacer preguntas, ya sabes, porque realmente querrían hacerlo. Pero tú piensas bien las cosas. No puedes luchar, pero piensas en cómo conseguirlo, que podrías hacer en su lugar. Podrías haber pensado antes de matarlo, en vez de simplemente hacerlo. Si hubiese sido yo, y hubiera estado armada, pude matarlo ante de siquiera pensarlo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Más o menos —él no sabía si era algo bueno o no.

—Y también, si tratas de decir algo más, ellos no lo creerían.

—Caray, qué bien —murmuró con sarcasmo.

—De todos modos, tenemos algo que hacer ahora —dijo ella, de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de encima.

El Furia Nocturna, que había sido un silencioso tercero en la conversación, parecía dividido entre estar interesado en lo que decían y aburrirse mientras hablaban. Ahora esa tal Ruffnut estaba de pie y hablando de "hacer algo", así que parecía un poco más interesado en lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo pondremos en libertad.

Él la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Es una broma, verdad?

Ella le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear.

—Oh, poderoso Thor, no lo es. ¿verdad?

La nefasta sonrisa que estaba acostumbrado a ver, cuando ella estaba preparando una broma con su gemelo, apareció en su cara.

—No.

—¿Te das cuenta de que una vez que esté libre, tendrá la libertad de matarnos?

—Sí, ¿y eso qué?

—Que él podría matarnos. Estoy a favor de no matarlo, pero ¿podemos, no sé, sólo dejarlo aquí?

Ruffnut lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Eres un retrasado? ¿Dejarlo ahí nada más? ¡Él está atado por el amor de Odín! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo solo?

—Bueno, está bien, así que no puede liberase. Todavía no hay ninguna prueba de que no nos matará una vez que esté libre —argumentó a su vez.

Mirando al dragón, ella le preguntó: —Si te liberamos, ¿podrías no matarnos?

—Me estás tomando el pelo —dijo Hiccup, más a sí mismo.

El dragón asintió solemnemente.

—Mira, tenemos su palabra de que no lo hará.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Voy a ponerlo en libertad ahora. Dame tu cuchillo.

Ella extendió su mano hacia él, expectante.

—¿Sabes que estás loca, no?

—Si insistes.

Suspirando, retiró lentamente el cuchillo de donde estaba en su cinturón, cuidando de no hacer movimientos rápidos y asustar al dragón. Lo colocó en la mano de Ruffnut, esperando que no acabara de cometer un gran error. Ruffnut tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que sostenían al dragón. Él observó con cautela al verlas aflojarse alrededor del cuerpo escamoso. La espera no fue larga, un segundo después de que las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente flojas, el dragón se sacudió y se las quitó de encima. Ruffnut había estado a la mitad del corte de más cuerdas y el repentino movimiento causó que ella cayera sobre Hiccup y el cuchillo volara fuera de su mano. Libre, el dragón avanzó hacia ellos mirándolos como el depredador que era. Ruffnut se abrazó a Hiccup, y éste, demasiado asustado para objetar o avergonzarse no hizo nada.

Y entonces el Furia Nocturna soltó un rugido.

Ambos adolescentes se encogieron, Ruffnut aplastándose más en Hiccup, y Hiccup aferrado a su brazo como un salvavidas. Tan pronto como sucedió, terminó. El claro estaba una vez más en silencio, excepto por el batir de alas a la distancia. Vieron como el dragón intentó volar lejos, aunque parecía como si él no pudiera ir tan lejos. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Antes de empujarse lejos el uno del otro.

—Bueno…

—Bueno…

—Supongo que te lo dije —Ruffnut cantó triunfalmente.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Que no nos mataría.

—Como sea —dijo Hiccup de espaldas a ella, a pesar de que también estaba sonriendo.

—Lo veremos de nuevo.

—¿Eso crees= —le preguntó

—Definitivamente. Así que volvamos a casa ahora —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Sin detenerse a ver si la seguía, la chica salió del claro en dirección a Berk. Suspirando de nuevo, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar penosamente tras ella. Si preguntó si ese encuentro secreto los haría amigos ahora.

—¡Oye, ahí está mi casco!

Si era así, suponía que las cosas serían un poco más interesantes ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Hiccup - Fin**

**N/T: **Qué capítulo más bueno, me gusta porque es el comienzo de todo y porque se escribió sin perder el IC, lo que es un verdadero logro en esta fandom.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû (traductora)**


	3. Amistad

N/T: Bueno, acá está la continuación. Recuerden, yo no escribí esto, sólo lo traduje. Cualquier opinión o comentario que tengan, escríbanlo para CompYes, que es el propietario del fic. Yo le pasaré su mensaje. ¿Vale?

* * *

N/A: Gracias por la retroalimentación positiva, chicos. Fui a ver HTTYD una vez más sólo para que pudiera refrescarme en la historia. Como una advertencia, este capítulo será un poco tenso, porque estoy tratando de adaptar una gran cantidad de escenas de transición a la vez. Además, me di cuenta que podía ser propensa a atacar a Astrid algunas veces. Quiero mantener mi narración libre de eso como sea posible, así que por favor, chéquenlo. Así que, sin ninguna interrupción más, les doy el siguiente capitulo.

Disclaimer: Una vez más para estar seguros, no me pertenece How To Train Your Dragon.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Amistad.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup se presentó al entrenamiento de dragones al día siguiente, Ruffnut se sorprendió, pero secretamente estaba contenta de verlo. Nadie había esperado que el muchacho apareciera en la formación de dragón, teniendo en cuenta lo propenso que era a causar más daños a sí mismo y a los demás cuando intentaba de ayudar. Todos habían pensado que Stoick lo había dado por una causa perdida y le dejaría perseguir un rol no-combativo en el pueblo, como ser un vikingo panadero o algo por el estilo. Alimentar a la aldea era productivo, después de todo. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser con eso? Bueno, en realidad nadie quería pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aun así, Hiccup en la formación de dragón era algo que los otros jóvenes vieron como una oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Excepto que Ruffnut no lo veía de esa forma, en lo absoluto. A la vista de todo lo sucedido ayer, pensó que no sería capaz de tratar a Hiccup de la misma manera, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Todo había cambiado. Hiccup no era más un perdedor. Había derribado un Furia Nocturna, usando uno de sus extravagantes inventos y nadie más que ella lo sabía. Entonces, hizo un juramento con ella para mantener en secreto lo que paso con el dragón, de sus padres y de todos los demás, incluso a costa de ser aclamado un héroe por su pueblo debido a su logro. Ella manifestó un recién descubierto respeto por el muchacho al que todos veían inferior. Claro, era demasiado débil para blandir un hacha y torpe como un Gronckle desorientado, pero él le probó a ella que algunas cosas podrían ser más importantes que la simple fuerza bruta vikinga. Que la superación de las debilidades era una fuerza en sí misma.

En el momento en que escuchó a Tuffnut y a Snotlout hablando pestes sobre Hiccup, les dio un golpe a los dos en la cabeza. Esto le valió la impresionada, pero agradecida mirada de Hiccup, y la mirada indignada de su hermano. Snotlout le podría importar menos, de hecho, estaba segura que por dentro celebraba el hecho de que una chica lo había tocado.

Qué escalofriante.

Al ver cómo la mayoría de ellos estaban distraídos por el discurso de Gobber, tomó la oportunidad de acercarse furtivamente junto a Hiccup y tocarlo en el hombro. Él saltó un poco, pero se calmó de inmediato cuando ella dirigió una mirada de un extremo a otro, que le hizo entender que no quería que los demás los vieran. Asintiendo, él se inclinó para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—¿Quieres ir a echarle un vistazo al grandote una vez que terminé la formación? —ante su mirada en blanco, ella dio un suspiro de frustración, y explicó—. Ya sabes, el —hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor antes continuar en un susurro— dragón.

—Oh, um, sí.

No tuvieron más tiempo para discutir sobre sus planes porque mientras hablaban, Gobber liberó un Gronckle a los incautos adolescentes. Hiccup se movió hacia la izquierda mientras que Ruffnut se desplazó a la derecha, justo cuando el Gronckle disparó en medio del área en la que habían estado ellos dos de pie. Ruffnut se apresuró a ir al lado de Tuffnut, como una acostumbre, mientras Hiccup encontró un conveniente escondite detrás de la pared montada de armas, establecida fuera del camino. Para su disgusto, ella fue uno de los primeros en ser descalificados cuando Tuffnut, tratando de iniciar una pelea con ella, la distrajo. No era la primera vez que su idiota hermano había jodido algo. Malhumorada, salió de la arena con Tuffnut, y pronto, Fishlegs se unió a ellos. El resto de la pelea contra el Gronckle fue muy predecible.

Sólo había tres personas después de que Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Fishlegs fracasaron. Astrid seguía ahí, por supuesto, porque era una experta en esto. Snotlout, como el imbécil romántico que era, también seguía, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de conseguir una cita con la otra chica sin éxito alguno. Ruffnut supuso que si el chico se centraba más en los dragones en lugar de las chicas, sería un buen cazador de dragones. Un posible rival para Astrid. Pero conseguir que Snotlout prestara atención a algo más que salir con una chica era imposible. Ella se compadeció de Astrid, por ser el objetivo principal de sus atenciones. Por último, estaba Hiccup, que seguía porque era más fácil para él esquivar al dragón, que estaba más interesado en perseguir a los demás. También fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no distraerse discutiendo, balbuceando estadísticas, o alardeando de sus (inexistentes) triunfos.

Snotlout fue golpeado cuando intentaba parecer valiente y competente frente a Astrid. Y falló muy bien en ello. Hiccup se veía bien hasta que se atontó y se detuvo a tener una pequeña plática con Astrid. Astrid ya estaba moviéndose en el momento en que el Gronckle centró su atención en ellos. Ruffnut jadeó en el minuto justo, cuando una bola de fuego se precipitó hacia Hiccup. Afortunadamente, él puso su escudo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe. Por desgracia, el escudo salió volando de su brazo y se fue a otra dirección. Frenético, desvió la vista sobre el dragón mientras perseguía a su escudo. Nerviosa, ella vio como el Gronckle se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared de la arena. Por un segundo, esperaba que lo que había sucedido ayer con el Furia Nocturna pudiera no haber sido una casualidad y tal vez este dragón no dañaría a Hiccup.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vio que la criatura se preparaba para lanzar su último tiro en la cabeza de Hiccup. Lo único que la detuvo de asesinar a su nuevo amigo (¿amigo?) fue la intervención de último minuto de Gobber, manteniendo distante al uno del otro.

—Un dragón siempre dispara a matar.

Eso es lo que Gobber había dicho en el cierre de la lección. Los dragones siempre matan. Los ojos de ella se habían topado con Hiccup cuando dijo eso y compartieron una mirada de conflicto. Sabían que esa declaración no era del todo cierta. La prueba estaba en el encuentro de ayer con el Furia Nocturna. Habían estado justo frente las fauces rugientes del dragón más temido sólo para salir indemnes. Así que ¿por qué lo no hizo? ¿Por qué no los atacó para dejarlos en el olvido? ¿Por qué no despedazarlos miembro por miembro? ¿Por qué no se habían convertido en las más recientes víctimas del ataque de un dragón?

Tanto ella como su hermano habían escuchado hablar a los demás sin cuestionarlos, que lo más importante en la vida era que los dragones debían ser asesinados para que sus compañeros vikingos sobrevivieran. Entrenabas, matabas y no dudabas, por si lo hacías, estabas muerto. Nada más importaba. Recordaba como de pequeña, la primera vez que vio a un dragón fue después de vagar sola por el bosque. Había sido un Terrible Terror. En el momento, le pareció un reptil inofensivo. Ni siquiera había tratado de hacerle daño, sólo la observó con curiosidad. La única razón por la que había cambiado de opinión fue cuando su madre había salido a buscarla y vio al dragón. Su madre la abrazó como su padre lo mató ahí mismo. Esa noche, mientras se dirigía a la cama, su madre le dijo a ella y a su hermano que los dragones eran una amenaza y no debían tomarlos a la ligera, no importa qué.

¿Sus padres tenían razón? ¿Eran los dragones en verdad asesinos sin corazón?

* * *

—Me pregunto si es sólo una característica del Furia Nocturna —dijo Hiccup pensativo, mientras observaban en silencio al dragón debajo de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido problemas para salir de la aldea desapercibidos. Los padres de ambos habían partido esa mañana para la búsqueda del nido de dragones. Ruffnut pensó por un momento que Tuffnut intentaría llevarla fuera para disfrutar de algunas travesuras que Snotlout había pensado, pero estuvo tan contenta de descubrir que no estaba de humor para casi nada, sólo para quedarse en casa y curar las quemaduras que había recibido en la formación de dragón. Así que ella se aseguró de notificarle que se iría durante un tiempo y que lo vería más tarde en la cena de esa noche. Se reunió con Hiccup en su casa, para salir a buscar al dragón. Les había llevado algo de tiempo buscarlo, ya no estaba donde lo habían visto por última vez. Hiccup había logrado averiguar donde había ido con base en un mapa que llevaba de la isla. Ruffnut se maravilló de su ingenio, sabiendo que ella nunca habría pensado en traer un mapa o saber cómo rastrear al dragón caído,

Ahora estaban sentados en la entrada de una cueva en un lugar oculto del barrancoso sendero. En la parte inferior había un pequeño lago, así como el Furia Nocturna, haciendo intentos frustrados por subir por las paredes.

—No lo sé, quizás —respondió distraídamente, con los ojos puestos en el dragón que usaba sus garras para escalar en la pared. Funcionó por un tiempo hasta que perdió su agarre y cayó al suelo de nuevo. A su lado, Hiccup estaba dibujando al dragón en un cuaderno usando un pedazo de carbón.

—¿Por qué no sólo vuelva fuera de aquí? —una expresión de desconcierto se formó en el rostro del muchacho.

—Tal vez no puede —dijo ella, ahogando una risa ante el dragón que parecía increíblemente disgustado con sus constantes fracasos, tanto volando como tratando de agarrar peces. Dando la vuelta, se acercó más al lado de Hiccup para obtener una mejor vista de sus dibujos—. Oye, eres realmente bueno en esto.

—Ah, gracias —dijo Hiccup ruborizado, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano que sostenía el carbón.

Como en cámara lenta, vio como el carbón cayó de su mano hacia el lado de la pendiente y deslizarse hacia abajo. Hizo un notable sonido al impactar contra el suelo. En este punto, Hiccup notó su descuido y esperando con ansiedad, tanto él como ella, la respuesta del dragón. Por desgracia, él había escuchado el sonido del objeto al caer y de inmediato buscó la causa del ruido. Al igual que la última ocasión con el Furia Nocturna, se vieron atrapados en su profunda mirada. Él los miró con la misma cautelosa curiosidad que tenía la última vez, no se movió de su posición de cuclillas al lado del agua. Ambas partes esperaban que la otra hiciera algo.

Y esperaron.

* * *

—De acuerdo, creo que hemos probado que Gobber está equivocado y hay al menos un dragón que no nos va a matar —dijo Hiccup cuando los dos se dirigían de vuelta a la aldea.

—¿O tal vez no nos mató porque somos precisamente increíbles? —sugirió Ruffnut. Ella fingió no ver que Hiccup rodaba los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, mirando un poco ausente la puesta del sol a la distancia.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes, lo de la cena. Porque todo el mundo estará comiendo juntos. Y bien, probablemente no quieres ser vista conmigo, así que… ¿quieres ir primero y yo te sigo después o quizá voy primero y me sigues después o…?

Ruffnut suspiró

—¿Sabes qué quiero?

—¿Qué?

—Que dejes de actuar como una niña y te muevas ya —gritó, chocando contra su hombro mientras pasaba campante—. Y será mejor que estés de pie junto a mí cuando entremos, ¿lo captas?

—S-Sí.

Así que los dos entraron juntos en la sala de reunión. Todo el mundo ya estaba ahí, y Gobber había iniciado una discusión recapitulando lo que él o ella habían hecho durante el entregamiento dragón de ese día. En el minuto en que Hiccup y Ruffnut entraron, toda habladuría cesó para observar a quienes acababan de llegar. Astrid les dedicó una mirada rápida y luego la retiró, decidiendo que no valía la pena su tiempo. Fishlegs parecía un poco confundido de saber por qué habían llegado tan tarde, antes de volver a su comida. Las únicas personas que parecían realmente molestas por su entrada eran Gobber, Snotlout y Tuffnut. Gobber lo estaba simplemente porque habían interrumpido su conferencia. Snotlout miraba a Hiccup por Odín sabía qué, mientras Tuffnut la miraba mal. Mofándose, ella empujó a Hiccup hacia la mesa en el otro extremo como los otros regresaron lentamente a hablar de la clase. Estaban revisando lo que habían hecho mal en el enfrentamiento cara a cara contra el Gronckle. Ella prestó poca atención a lo que se decía, simplemente apilaba comida en su plato mientras Hiccup copiaba torpemente sus acciones.

Los dos continuaron comiendo en silencio, ignorados en su mayoría por el resto de la clase, hasta que Gobber puso fin a la discusión, colocando un libro sobre la mesa. Hiccup se animó cuando se dio cuenta de que era el Manual del Dragón. Ruffnut por otro lado, se quejó por la sugerencia de Gobber de echarle un vistazo. ¿En serio? ¿Quería que lo leyera? ¿A propósito? Ruffnut podía contar con una mano la cantidad de libros que había leído, y ninguno de ellos fue con el propósito de fomentar su conocimiento. La mención de revisar el libro había prácticamente expulsados a todos los demás. Snotlout y Tuffnut estaban disgustados con la perspectiva literaria tanto como ella. Astrid y Fishlegs ya habían leído el manual de dragón y no sentían la necesidad de volver a leerlo. Eso dejó a ella y a Hiccup a solas con el libro y el fuego que se apagaba lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿quieres compartir? —le preguntó Hiccup, sacándola de su ensimismamiento con el plato de comida en el que había estado.

—¿Quieres decir que realmente quieres leerlo? —preguntó de vuelta, con incredulidad—. Espera, no respondas. Por supuesto que sí, por el grandote. Si no te conociera, diría que vas por el camino de nerd como el torpe de Fishlegs.

—¿Así que eso es un sí? —preguntó Hiccup, tratando de echar un vistazo a su cara, que actualmente estaba recargada en la mesa.

—Eso es un no —respondió, causando que los hombros de él decayeran un poco—. Pero no me importaría si lo lees en voz alta.

—Oh —dijo él—. Está bien.

Se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche, Hiccup leyendo y Ruffnut aligerando el mórbido humor del libro con chistes sobre los dragones.

* * *

Era su segundo día de entrenamiento de dragón. Si ayer, el Gronckle había sido malo, el Nadder Mortal era peor. Era violento, rápido y podía lanzar espinas punzantes con una rapidez y precisión de locura. Ella se quedó atrapada con su hermano de nuevo, y por los gritos en el aire que venían del otro lado del laberinto, Hiccup estaba atrapado con la señorita Yo-Demando-Perfección y el imbécil. Lo que recordaba de la información que Hiccup le había leído anoche sobre el Nadder Mortal, era que tenía un punto ciego en su hocico donde no podía ver más allá de su cuerno. Durante un tiempo, ella y Tuffnut habían logrado ocultarse con éxito en el punto ciego de la criatura, ella había estado a punto de agacharse y rodar y atacar en la parte inferior cuando Tuffnut decidió atacarlo por el frente. Él impactó su hacha en el cuerno sólo para que rebotara. Enfurecido, el Nadder avanzó hacia ellos interrumpiendo cualquier plan que Ruffnut tenía para tratar de hacer algo útil.

Eventualmente, esquivaron al Nadder, que encontró en Fishlegs un objetivo mejor por un rato hasta que Hiccup tropezó en su línea de visión. Siempre la heroína, Astrid distrajo al Nadder, lo que lo enfureció al punto de estrellarse en las paredes del laberinto como un borracho en su furiosa persecución, derribando todo al pasar. Mientras ella y Tuffnut se apresuraban a encontrar una salida del laberinto colapsado, Hiccup tuvo otro momento torpe, tropezando al momento en que Astrid salía volando en su dirección. La situación empeoró cuando después de que aterrizó directamente encima de él, el hacha de la aguerrida chica se clavó firmemente en el escudo de Hiccup, que estaba, por supuesto, asegurado con fuerza a su brazo. No importó lo fuerte que Astrid tiró, el hacha se negó a separarse del escudo mientras que éste se negaba a separase del lastimado brazo de Hiccup.

—¡Oh, amor en el campo de batalla! —abucheó Tuffnut desde donde estaban de pie, observando el procedimiento.

Al igual que el último par de días, Ruffnut no se unió a su hermano en su antiguo pasatiempo favorito. Incluso si era burlona, no se sentía así.

Con un tirón final, Astrid logró jalar el hacha y el escudo unidos, fuera de Hiccup justo a tiempo para golpear al Nadder. Blandiéndola, ella golpeó al dragón por el lado derecho de su hocico, la fuerza del impacto causó que el escudo de Hiccup se rompiera en mil pedazos de madera rota. Adolorido y significativamente intimidado, el dragón gimió y se escondió lejos de la aterradora chica con el hacha. Gobber eligió ese momento para terminar la clase hasta la junta al atardecer. En el momento en que se perdió de vista, Astrid se volvió hacia Hiccup y le recalcó de nuevo sus constantes meteduras de pata en la clase. La mayor parte de lo que dijo la chica entró por una de las orejas de Ruffnut y salió por la otra. No era como si no hubiera escuchado esa perorata un millón de veces de sus propios padres. Una pinta de muchacha aguerrida no iba hacer que ella cambiara sus indiferentes maneras. Si quería luchar contra los dragones, lucharía (y ella no quería en realidad). Pero no porque adultos farisaicos o Astrid le dijeran que era su "deber sagrado", ni nada.

La otra chica se fue dando pisotones, aún molesta con Hiccup, y todos los demás, excepto por él, la siguieron. Hiccup se quedó ahí, tirado en el suelo, donde Astrid había caído sobre él. Lucía derrotado. Cualquier cosa que Astrid hubiera dicho la había importado en realidad. Tensando la mandíbula, Ruffnut se acercó al abatido muchacho y le dio una patada en el costado.

—¡Ow! ¡Patear a alguien cuando está caído, por qué no! ¿Qué, en el nombre del ojo perdido de Odín, fue eso? —exclamó Hiccup, mientras ella se sentaba cautelosamente a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que bese tus heridas y te haga sentir mejor? —arrulló Ruffnut condescendiente hacia él.

Su cara se puso roja de ira y vergüenza.

—Teniendo en cuenta de que eres tú quien lo haría, ¡preferiría que no!

—Oh, ten un poco de orgullo, Haddock —dijo ella, finalmente cansada de su actitud—. Lo que sea que dijera Astrid, olvídalo ya. Ella exagera con la cosa de la "guerra de nuestros padres". ¿Qué no eres un guerrero? Gran cosa. No es como si nuestro pueblo no vaya a sobrevivir sin otro guerrero, especialmente uno tan torpe como tú —él dejó escapar un chillido de protesta—. ¿Y realmente podrías ir a matar un dragón de todos modos? Después de lo sucedido en el bosque, te aseguro que no podrías ni escupirle.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? Si no lucharás contra los dragones, ¿Qué harías? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Pero sólo sería algo que yo quiero hacer. Nadie va a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. Si lo intentan, van a tener un problema en sus manos —pronunció con orgullo, señalándose así misma con su pulgar—. Ahora vámonos, vayamos a visitar a nuestro dragón.

—¿Qué lo hace _nuestro_ dragón? —Hiccup dejó escapar una sonrisa—. Es decir, en todo caso, ¿no es mío?

Ruffnut entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Yo fui quien lo derribó, después de todo. Así que soy su propietario.

—Bien, si es así como vas a jugar —gruñó Ruffnut—. Entonces, yo debería ser la propietaria. Lo encontré después de que le diste. Privilegio del descubridor. Ahí lo tienes.

—Ya sabes, no es justo reclamarlo como propiedad. La única forma justa en la que podemos resolver esto es dejar que él elija —sugirió Hiccup.

—Bien. Porque, por supuesto, él va a elegirme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le gusto más.

La sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Hiccup la inquietó.

—Ya veremos.

* * *

—¡No es justo! —gritó Ruffnut desde donde estaba sentada en un roca, haciendo pucheros.

Hiccup había ganado la apuesta. El tramposo había atraído al dragón —que él nombró Toothless— con soborno de alimento en peces. Ahora estaba persuadiendo al Furia Nocturna para que le dejara acariciarlo. Ruffnut palideció de envidia cuando el dragón se acercó más al chico, que estaba impresionando a Toothless con sus habilidades de dibujo. Mostrándoselo. Había estado segura de que ganaría. Pensó que Toothless recordaría quien fue que lo liberó y que haría amistad con ella en su lugar. Hiccup, siendo el sabelotodo que era, recordó que el dragón estaba muerto de hambre debido a su dificultad para coger comida y había usado eso como una ventaja. Si no fuera por el hecho de que había perdido su primera oportunidad con el dragón, habría aplaudido a su ingenio retorcido. Con las cosas así, ella lo aceptó y lo miró. Cada vez que él le daba esa descarada sonrisa de "ja, ja, yo gané", ella se retorcía mostrándole la lengua.

Ella salió fuera de sus maldiciones internas cuando se dio cuenta de que Toothless hacia algo raro con una rama de árbol. Hiccup parecía tan desconcertado como ella cuando el dragón se movió a su alrededor, arrastrando la gran rama por el suelo, dejando largas franjas en la tierra. De repente, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se movió para tener una mejor vista de lo que Toothless estaba dibujando. Tomó algo de tiempo descifrarlo, al principio parecía un enorme garabato para ella. Pero entrecerrando los ojos y sacando conjeturas sobre lo que era, se dio cuenta que era Hiccup lo que el dragón había dibujado. Para tener que hacerlo con una rama de árbol en la boca, no era una mala imagen. Había algo encantador en la nariz bulbosa de Hiccup.

—Creo que es más talentoso que tú, Haddock —comentó Ruffnut con una carcajada, cuando Hiccup trató de salir del centro del dibujo para obtener una mejor vista de él.

Su risa aumentó cuando el dragón gruñó al chico por pisar su obra de arte. Por supuesto, el Furia Nocturna no quería que su obra fuera pisoteada. Hiccup empezó a salir de la masa de líneas, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ninguna. Había una expresión genuinamente conmovida en su rostro mientras miraba el dibujo que el dragón había hecho de él. Estaba tan absorto en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta de que el dragón estaba cerca de él hasta que se detuvo, sintiendo el aliento del enorme reptil en su hombro. Volviendo hacia él, levantó lentamente una mano hacia el dragón para tocarlo. Toothless parecía casi aceptarlo antes de rehuir de la mano, sacudiendo su enorme cabeza. Sin inmutarse, Hiccup miró hacia otro lado antes de levantar su mano de nuevo hacia el dragón.

La chica miró con asombro como el dragón finalmente cedió y se recargaba en la mano de Hiccup.

Tan pronto como sucedió, todo había terminado. Toothless deambuló lejos de los dos aturdidos adolescentes.

—Eso fue… —respiró Hiccup.

—¡Asombroso! —fritó Ruffnut, sacando a Hiccup fuera de su ensoñación.

—Lo fue.

—Está bien, incluso si ganaste hoy, ¡conseguiré gustarle también! —anunció ella, poniendo las manos en sus caderas—. Por el momento, he terminado, ¡pronto me dejará frotarle su panza!

—Sí, claro —murmuró Hiccup en voz baja, aunque su expresión le hizo gracia—. ¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Claro que sí!

* * *

Capítulo Dos: Amistad – Fin.

* * *

N/T: Bueno, eso es todo por el momento.


	4. Una Mano Amiga

N/T: ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento haberme tardado, pero tenía otros proyectos por terminar, además de que por fin me asignaron un caso en clínica *lanza confeti para celebrar*… aunque ahora tendré que adentrarme al oscuro mundo del autismo, aunque todo sea por ayudar. Este capítulo en especial me agrada, no les daré un spoiler aquí, sólo les diré que me gustó mucho. Por cierto, el autor checa sus review cada vez que publico, así que sí, comenten para que se ponga feliz (los review son la droga de los fanficker xD). Por cierto, las palabras de este capítulo era: A Helping Hand, que se traduce como: Dame la mano, lo cual, a mí parecer, no queda, por lo cual lo puse como "Una mano amiga".

* * *

Capítulo Tres: Una mano amiga.

* * *

Se quedaron junto a Toothless, hasta que el sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte. Hiccup no sabía cómo se las había arreglado, pero Ruffnut había conseguido que el dragón entrara en un estado de ánimo bastante permisivo, para que ellos se recostaran con la espalda reclinada contra su costado mientras dormitaba. Con Toothless dormido, tuvieron una charla acerca del entrenamiento de dragón, de Berk, y lo que se les viniera a la mente para mantener la conversación interesante. Con pereza, por su prolongado período de relajación, arrastraron a sus pies cuando notaron que la clase de la tarde iba a comenzar pronto. El dragón reaccionó a su salida con apática indiferencia, hasta que Hiccup prometió llevar más comida para él, al día siguiente. Ambos adolescentes compartieron una risa ante la despedida más entusiasta del dragón.

—Me pregunto si vamos hacerlo engordar por darle de comer —preguntó Ruffnut en voz alta, mientras golpeaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles por donde pasaban.

—Bueno, él podría ejercitarse, ¿no?

—¿Haciendo qué? —bromeó—. ¿Escalando paredes? ¿Trotar alrededor del lago? No hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—Él podría… bueno, ¡podría volar! A los dragones les gusta volar.

—¿Que nuestra visita nos demostró que no podía volar?

—Sí… —concedió.

Eso se había colado a su mente en medio de sus bromas. Se había dado cuenta cómo Toothless no podía irse de la cala, cada vez que había intentado ganar algo de altura y salir por su cuenta. Por desgracia, cada vez que Toothless lo hacía, se desplomaba de nuevo en el suelo donde había despegado. Hiccup no podía entender porque el Furia Nocturna no podía volar por sí solo. Los Furias Nocturnas eran la especie de dragón que volaban mejor, hechos para aterrorizar a los vikingos de Berk hasta ese momento. Volaban tan rápidamente en la oscuridad, que sólo las catapultas en ruinas que dejaban atrás, confirmaban que habían aparecido, incluso si nunca eran vistos. Si Toothless era el mejor volador de todos los dragones, ¿Por qué estaba teniendo tanta dificultad para salirse de una mísera cala? Hiccup estaba confundido.

El problema resultó ser tenaz al intrigarlo, negándose a dejar descartarlo. Mientras él y Ruffnut iban a casa en silencio, siguió reflexionando sobre lo que estaba mal con Toothless. Claro, como un vikingo, tenía algunos problemas morales con sus actuales ganas de ayudar a que un peligroso dragón fuera más capaz de atacar a su propio pueblo, pero estaba intrigado. Llámenlo el inventor reprimido en él, que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo útil. Siempre había hecho armas que nunca iban más allá del prototipo, después de lo desastrosas que resultaron ser durante sus corridas experimentales, en medio de la batalla. Esta vez, probablemente, no sería menos riesgoso creando algún tipo de aparato que permitiera volar. Mientras que no se tratara de explosiones o cosas puntiagudas afiladas, diría que sería perfectamente seguro probarlo. Pero seguía volviendo a la parte en la que necesitaba saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba mal con Toothless.

Su preocupación estaba impacientando a Ruffnut. Al llegar a la clase, ella lo ignoró maliciosamente a favor de ir a conversar con su hermano, con ganas de desgarrar su pieza de pollo. Hiccup simplemente recogió el pescado que había elegido para sí mismo, sumergido sobre lo que iba hacer con el problema de Toothless. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi no alcanzó el final de las palabras para Snotlout, después de que el chico comenzó a hacer promesas sobre vengar el brazo y la pierna faltantes de Gobber.

—¡No son los brazos o las piernas lo que interesa! Son las alas y la cola. Sin ellos, un dragón no puede volar. Un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto.

Todo cayó en su sitio como si nada. La respuesta a lo que estaba mal con Toothless. Cuando había estado dibujando al dragón ese día, había tomado nota de la aleta faltante en su cola. Fue un poco torpe para darse cuenta que, lo que faltaba de la cola, quitó a Toothless su capacidad para volar. La mente de Hiccup se percató de lo fácil que era la solución al problema. Si la aleta era lo que mantenía al dragón volando, lo único que tenía que hacer para arreglarlo era sustituirla. Como no quería llamar la atención con su salida, incluso de Ruffnut, Hiccup se alejó tranquilamente del grupo y el fuego para adentrarse en las tinieblas del pueblo.

Su casa estaba vacía. Había esperado ser detenido en la puerta por su padre, para que pudieran tener una charla acerca de las glorias de la caza de dragones. El silencio fue bienvenido, aunque era un poco triste. Se alegró por el indulto de las interminables historias de juventud de su padre, pero eran momentos como éste, cuando recordaba que no siempre habían sido él y su padre. Su madre había estado allí, y dada una situación u otra, si uno se había ido, por lo menos, la otra estaba en casa pasando tiempo con él. A pesar de que su madre tenía el carácter bastante similar al de su padre, era una persona dulce, suave. Hoy en día, él y su padre sólo pasaban el uno del otro, sin saber cómo hacer que la conversación no fuera aburrida para la otra parte. La incapacidad de Hiccup para ser un miembro en pleno funcionamiento de la sociedad vikinga, sólo agravó la torpeza en todas sus interacciones.

Por un minuto, se permitió disfrutar la sensación de paz del aislamiento antes de convertirse en una ráfaga de emocionado movimiento. Subiendo por las escaleras, se dedicó a recoger todo su material de dibujo y notas, que se hallaban esparcidos sobre la mesa. Una vez que todos los documentos, inútiles bosquejos y trozos arrugados por igual fueron tomado en sus brazos, bajó las escaleras de nuevo, corriendo tan atropelladamente que fue un milagro que no se cayó por las escaleras o resbalara por el lado donde no había ninguna barandilla para atraparlo. El por qué su padre no pensó en tomar ciertas medidas de precaución, mientras vivían bajo el mismo techo, y siendo él una fuerza perpetuamente torpe de caos, Hiccup nunca lo entendería.

Salió de su casa con un poco más de cuidado, mientras daba vuelta alrededor de su propia casa. A pesar de que era de noche, habría otros vikingos pululando por el pueblo, en su mayoría por las patrullas de dragones que vendrían por la noche. Hiccup no quería correr el riesgo de toparse con uno de ellos. La mayoría de los adultos del pueblo sabía que no debían dejarlo vagar por sí solo en la oscuridad. Si fuese capturado, sería arrastrado de vuelta a casa, donde no podría hacer ningún trabajo. No quería dejar que el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de la visita de mañana con el dragón, se le escapara esta noche. De puntillas caminó más allá del rebano de ovejas que lo observaba con mirada perezosa, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando había llegado a la puerta de la fragua de Gobber. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, oyó un ligero ruido detrás de él antes de que una mano se posara sobre sus hombros. Conteniendo lo que él creía que hubiera sido un agudo grito, se giró para mirar a su captor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hiccup?

—¡Oh! Uh, Gobber, oye. Uhm… ¿nada?

Oh, eso fue muy convincente.

La mirada escéptica de Gobber confirmó que no sólo el vikingo con pata de palo no le creía, sino que estaba a punto de comenzar a arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa si no se explicaba adecuadamente de inmediato.

Entonces, ¿Cómo uno podría explicar a un colega vikingo que tenía la intención de devolver la capacidad de volar a un Furia Nocturna de nuevo, para que a su vez recuperara la capacidad de aterrorizar vikingos al ciento por ciento? ¿Preferentemente, en un sentido en que no sólo le creyera, sino que no pensara que estaba loco (muy loco) o encerrarlo en un sótano por traición, o apedrearlo hasta la muerte? Tal vez no debería decir nada en absoluto. O mentir. Mentir no sonaba tan mal, en realidad. Existía la posibilidad que funcionaría también. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir que tenía algunas armas que reparar en la fragua, notó a Ruffnut y a su gemelo a la distancia, dirigiéndose a su propio hogar. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, los de ella lograron comunicar un poco de su curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo, antes de desaparecer de su vista con Tuffnut. Gobber chasqueó los dedos frente de su cara, recordándole que dejara de tener la mirada perdida en el espacio y empezara a mentir.

—Ya ves, están estas armas y…

Gobber había permitido, con reticencia, a Hiccup usar la fragua, aunque le hubiera dejado con una mirada de advertencia, prometiendo un castigo si el herrero encontraba su casa en llamas a la mitad de la noche. En el momento en que el hombre estuvo fuera de su vista, Hiccup extendió todos sus variados papeles en la mesa de trabajo, tratando de averiguar por dónde empezar con su nuevo y loco artilugio. Garabatear. Garabatear era bueno. Al menos le daría una buena imagen de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Iluminando con todas las linternas de la fragua, se puso a trabajar en los trazos de dos pequeños dibujos y versiones de tamaño natural, de lo que tenía la intención de construir. Lamentó no tomar la oportunidad de prestar más atención al estado relajado de Toothless para sus medidas. Debido a eso, todo lo que Hiccup tenía era una estimación del tamaño del dragón y trató de trabajar en proporción con lo grande de la aleta en sus bocetos en lo que restaba del día.

Con un suspiro de frustración, empujó su trabajo lejos de él por un segundo, golpeando el puño ligeramente contra su frente. Se adentraba en este proyecto, no exactamente a ciegas, pero sin la imagen completa. Por lo menos, con las armas podía obviar los detalles. Con esto, estaba haciendo algo que sería específicamente para algo, alguien, un ser vivo. No fue la primera vez en la noche que sentía que tal vez con toda esta idea del proyecto, estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar. Con otro suspiro, volvió a sus bocetos, cada uno más detallado que el anterior, acercándose más a lo que se imaginaba. Con una chispa de la inspiración, finalmente pudo volver a trabajar, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera los bocetos finalizados. Se apartó de la mesa y encendió el fuego para hacerlos realidad.

* * *

Su rostro dolía.

No era una sensación de ardor lo que sentía, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada o un golpe en un accidente. Era sólo algo incómodo clavándose en su mejilla y ceja izquierda, e incluso en la neblina persistente del sueño, estaba despertando, muy cerca de la consciencia para ignorar el hecho de que le dolía y quería que dejara de lastimarlo ya. Sus brazos se trasladaron con pereza para asistirlo en su intento de levantarse a sí mismo y alejarse de lo que fuera —una herramienta cincel para ser más claro— que se haya dormido. Ahora que su cerebro estaba empezando a funcionar normalmente, se dio cuenta que no había ido a dormir, era más como si se hubiese desmayado en el yunque cubierto de herramientas. Un martillo seguía acunado en sus brazos desde el momento en que, al parecer, había sucumbido al sueño. Con cautela, Hiccup lo dejó en el yunque y se apartó, para que pudiera ver el desastre que era la fragua.

Había estado toda la noche en su "nuevo invento". Era difícil juzgar cuanto tiempo había pasado en el yunque, a pesar de que tuvo que haber sido un tiempo considerable, hizo una mueca, con base en las considerables marcas del cincel en su rostro. Bien, pensó al echar un vistazo a la mesa de trabajo, al menos toda la tarde de faena había dado algunos resultados. Su invento estaba completo, en realidad. Necesitaría probarlo para ver si funcionaba, pero en realidad lo había logrado. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios pensando en el logro.

—¡Haddock!

El grito venía de la casa de Gobber, donde lindaba con la fragua. Con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡Estoy atrás! —gritó en respuesta, esperando desesperadamente que tal vez Gobber no la había oído y despertado, o notado en general.

Se dio la vuelta para saludar a la personar que se acercaba. La puerta doble de la fragua fue abierta, lo que permitió que una onda de luz se vertiera en el espacio en penumbras. Hiccup quedó temporalmente ciego por eso, incapaz de ver con claridad el golpe que le dio en su hombro. Aullando de dolor y de sorpresa, trató de mantenerse lejos de su agresora mientras parpadeaba para quitar las manchas borrosas de sus ojos.

—¿De verdad tienes que ser así de abusiva? —exclamó, sobando su hombro.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! —respondió Ruffnut con una carcajada—. Te suavizarás si no te trató rudo de vez en cuando.

Hiccup hizo un mohín, aunque se dio la vuelta para que ella no lo viera.

—Sí, claro, sólo te metes con los débiles y desprevenidos.

—¡No te pongas así, hombre! ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! Privilegio del amigo y todo —dijo la chica en forma cariñosa, deslizando casualmente un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decir murió en su boca en el momento en que ella dijo la palabra amigo. No le importaba si la forma en la que se estaba sintiendo era demasiado sentimental o cursi, sólo por una palabra que podría haber sido un desliz de la lengua, porque esa palabra le dio tanta felicidad, que no lo podía describir. Nadie lo quería. Nadie era su amigo realmente. Ellos lo toleraban, sino es que francamente lo odiaban, pero nunca les agradaba. Desde el día en que Ruffnut lo despertó rudamente y le mostró una nueva faceta de sí misma, se permitió fácilmente perdonarla por todo. Todas las veces que había estado con su hermano aterrorizándolo, pisoteando sus sentimientos y despreciando sus intentos de hacerse amigos. Porque ella fue la primera persona en serlo, en tratarlo realmente como una persona y no sólo una molestia. Alguien útil. La veía como una amiga ahora.

Fue algo sorprendente, maravilloso saber que era mutuo. Ella lo llamó amigo. A ella le agradaba. No era un inútil. Eran amigos.

Si no se separaba de ella, iba a llorar, y Ruffnut nunca iba a dejarlo vivir en paz por ello.

Zafándose de la chica, se tomó un momento para serenarse mientras ocupaba sus manos despejando las herramientas dispersas alrededor de la mesa, el suelo y el yunque. Estaba agradecido de que Ruffnut pareció no percatarse de su interna confusión mental antes, sino que implemente se agachaba y le ayudaba a recoger el material, recordándole algunas cosas discutidas en la cena después de que se había ido. La mayor parte era cosas que había aprendido el otro día en el Manual del Dragón. Nada importante. Él sonrió, sin embargo, cuando ella aseguró que no se había perdido de nada. Obviamente había olvidado lo irritada que había estado con él.

—¿Oye, y qué era lo que estabas haciendo aquí, ayer por la noche? —preguntó Ruffnut, dándole un ligero codazo—. Me detuve en tu casa primero, pero no estabas allí. Por el aspecto de tu cara, ¡Pasaste toda la noche aquí!

Hiccup se sonrojó, recordando las marcas.

—Uh, sí. Estaba aquí, trabajando en algo.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿No me vas a mostrar en lo que estabas trabajando? —ella presionó.

—Oh, sí, espera un segundo —dijo Hiccup sobre su hombro para ir a buscar su invento a la mesa. Llevándolo sobre la espalda cuando regresaba, pudo verla meciéndose atrás y hacia delante sobre sus talones.

—¿Es algo que hace las cosas estallar? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo, ganando esta vez una exasperada sonrisa de él.

—No, en realidad, se supone que es para Toothless —explicó.

—¿Para Toothless?

—Sí —dijo sacando la improvisada aleta de la cola y entregándosela a ella—. La charla de Gobber de ayer me dio la idea. Él hablaba sobre cómo los dragones necesitan no sólo sus alas, también sus colas para volar. A Toothless le falta una aleta en su cola. Creo que es lo que arruina su vuelo. Quiero ver si esto va a solucionar el problema.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, vio como ella tomó la aleta entre sus manos, mirándola por encima, probando su peso. Era bastante grande cuando se plegaba hacia afuera. La había hecho tan ligera como sea posible, con la excepción de la piel, que estaba destinada a prestar un poco de sostén a la aleta. También hizo algunas correas en ella, por lo que la aleta podría unirse para adaptarse a la cola de Toothless. En resumen, Hiccup se daba palmaditas a sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho. El diseño era bueno y los materiales que había usado en tan poco tiempo eran aceptables. Incluso si consideraba que la mayor parte de las dimensiones fueron realizadas con base en escalas, tenía fe que encajaría bien. Si había alguna dificultad, podría ajustarla y empezar de nuevo. No sería tan difícil una vez que tuviera la base y mediciones adecuadas. Ahora, se suponía, estaba pasando por una revisión por Ruffnut. Ella estaba tomándose su tiempo con eso, y su prolongado silencio lo inquietaba.

—¿Qué piensas? —él espetó finalmente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, haciendo que toda la tensión que había acumulado se drenará fuera de él.

—Tenemos que probarlo.

* * *

Pasó un rato antes de que realmente fueran con Toothless para hacer la prueba de manejo. Tenían clase después de que Ruffnut se detuvo en la fragua a, en efecto, venir a buscarlo para que pudieran caminar juntos. Por supuesto, ella no admitiría ese hecho, alegando que sólo estaba asegurándose que no se metiera en problemas en su camino y llegara tarde. La clase fue muy aburrida para los dos adolescentes, que sólo querían que terminara ya. Sobre todo porque había poco material interesante para repasar. Gobber no tenía un nuevo dragón para que hicieran frente ese día, en su lugar hacían una revisión sobre lo que habían aprendido del Gronckle y el Nadder. También hubo un poco de práctica de armas, con Fishlegs como su compañero para practicar. Él se rió un poco ante el hecho de que Ruffnut fuera emparejada con Astrid, ya que la chica parecía tan indignada por eso. No fue tan malo para él porque Fishlegs era tan inofensivo como de costumbre y podía colarse a asomarse secretamente para ver a Astrid practicando y Ruffnut avergonzándose de sí misma.

La ira de Ruffnut se disolvió cuando el tiempo de la clase se terminó y también cuando ella y Hiccup capturaron peces para Toothless, cerca de la costa. Iniciaron un juego, tratando de ganarle al otro para ver quién podía coger el pez más grande. Tuvieron el gran contenedor de mimbre lleno rápidamente, aunque el ganador no fue concluyente, debido a que ambos habían conseguido enganchar al pez más grande al mismo tiempo y no pudieron averiguar quién lo consiguió primero. Demasiado impaciente para sentarse y pelearse por lo peces, Ruffnut concedió un empate para que pudieran darse prisa y llegar con Toothless. Al igual que un niño vagabundo, ella corrió delante de él con la cesta con los peces que insistió en cargar, todo el camino hasta el dragón.

El momento de la verdad llegó cuando por fin tocaron la cala, donde Toothless se tambaleaba aburridamente alrededor.

—¡Oye, Toothless! ¡Mira lo que tenemos para ti! —Ruffnut llamó al dragón.

Él la miró con interés apenas disimulado, antes de soltar al aire un pequeño resoplido. Su expresión cambió instantáneamente a voraz cuando se acercó a la chica, quien había anticipado su entusiasmo y había inclinado la cesta de más para que la abundante cantidad de pescado viscoso se derramara. El dragón lucía feliz por el banquete, simplemente buceó ansioso en la cesta. Mientras el dragón estaba cómodamente distraído con el pescado y Ruffnut diciéndole quienes los habían atrapado, Hiccup aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de conseguir conectar la aleta a la cola de Toothless. Era una tarea difícil, más cuando la cola del dragón no podía quedarse quieta. Cada vez que pensaba que no se iba a mover, lo hacia perezosamente escapando de su agarre. Un gruñido bajo lo hizo soltarla de su último intento. Entonces, Toothless dio un tirón de cuerpo completo hacia atrás, interrumpiéndolo por completo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? —gritó, tanto para Ruffnut, como para Toothless.

—No lo sé. Está realmente asustado por algo en el pescado, creo —le respondió Ruffnut sonando igual de desconcertada que él.

Dejando a un lado la aleta por ahora, dio la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando. Toothless retrocedía lejos de la pila de pescados, mirando con disgusto y siseando airadamente. Mirando confuso primero al dragón, volvió su vista a la pila tratando de averiguar qué cosas de allí molestaba a Toothless. Estremeciéndose un poco por lo asqueroso, metió la mano en el pescado y sacó la única cosa en la pila que destacaba.

—¿Esto es lo que te preocupa, muchacho? —preguntó Hiccup, tendiéndole la anguila al enojado dragón.

Su siseó se hizo más intenso.

—Sí, al parecer —dijo Hiccup, lanzando la anguila al lago.

—¿En serio, grandote? —se burló Ruffnut del dragón—. ¿Miedo de una anguila?

Eso le valió un resoplido de indignación mientras se alejaba de ella y volvía a su comida.

Con Toothless distraído de nuevo, Hiccup retrocedió de nuevo a conseguir conectar la aleta. Ruffnut, después de verlo perder la esquiva cola dos veces, intervino poniendo bajo su cuerpo la cola para mantenerla en su lugar. Sabiendo que Toothless sospecharía acerca de lo que estaban haciendo, tomó la oportunidad que Ruffnut le había dado y aseguró las correas en Toothless. Fue sólo unos segundos después, que Toothless se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho. dio a su cola una sacudida experimental para poner a prueba la aleta, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se agarraran para no resbalar. Con un poco de orgullo, Hiccup miró hacia debajo de la longitud de la cola, celebrando que el ajuste era casi perfecto, con discrepancias aceptables, aunque se acercaba en realidad. Él y Ruffnut no fueron advertidos antes de que Toothless se echara a correr y se sostuvieron por su vida cuando él extendió las alas y despegó hacia el cielo.

—¡Oh, Hel! —gritó Ruffnut desde algún lugar detrás de él.

Hiccup miró sobre su hombro para ver por qué ella estaba gritando. Toothless estaba acumulando más ímpetu, pero iba sólo en línea recta, no tanto hacia arriba. A este ritmo, se estamparía y los llevaría con él. Tragó el nudo en su garganta. Toothless estaría bien, pero sería una historia diferente para él y Ruffnut. Al mirar hacia atrás, notó la aleta que decaía flácidamente en el viento, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado débil para auxiliar a Toothless, para maniobrar correctamente. Extendió uno de sus brazos tembloroso hacia la cola y rezó a los dioses que estuvieran viéndolos que este último intento pudiera salvar sus traseros.

Tal vez sí lo escucharon.

En el momento crucial, Toothless fue capaz de elevarse y salir del camino esquivando la pared. El dragón dio un rugido de triunfo mientras giraba alrededor de la cala, como si diera vueltas burlonamente sobre un enemigo derrotado. Los pulsos de sus alas crecieron más vigorosamente mientras volaba cada vez más alto sobre el barranco, probando que podía hacerlo de nuevo. Una subida y un espasmódico giro brusco aflojaron el agarre de Hiccup en la aleta de Toothless, aunque no lo suficiente. Por desgracia, no fue lo mismo para Ruffnut. Su asimiento más arriba en la cola era precario porque era más gruesa y más duro mantener sus brazos alrededor. Con un grito ahogado, ella resbaló del dragón, cayendo en picada hacia la cala.

—¡Ruffnut! —exclamó Hiccup.

Vino a su cabeza, al verla pasar junto a él, que era importante seguir trabajando en la aleta. Todo lo que su mente pensaba era en que su amiga estaba cayendo a lo que parecía su muerte. Y él realmente no quería que muriera. Hiccup dejó ir la aleta y alzó su mano hacia ella. Trató de agarrarla, pero ella caía demasiado rápido, demasiado lejos.

Entonces, de repente, todos estaban cayendo también.

Tomó tiempo para que averiguara qué es lo que había hecho mal. Estúpido, una cosa tonta que Hiccup haría. Ahora no sólo Ruffnut caía, sino también él y Toothless. Atemorizado como si nunca hubiera tenido miedo antes, buscó una manera de salir de ésta. No lo pensó mucho tiempo cuando recordó el lago, prácticamente lo vio _saludarlo_ mientras caía en él. Pronto, se sumergió y, totalmente agradecido a quienquiera que estuviera mirándolos ese día, pues le habían dado un segundo milagro. Salió a la superficie del agua, escupiendo y se dio la vuelta buscando en el lago a los demás. Toothless no estaba lejos, lo miraba como si fuese lo más interesante que había visto nunca.

Y entonces la escuchó.

Al otro lado del lago, la vio tropezar fuera el agua, maldiciendo hasta por los codos. Su casco estaba perdido y ella estaba empapada, pero se veía bien.

Sintió alivio.

Todos estaban bien.

Cerrando los ojos, Hiccup volvió a caer en el agua con un suspiro de cansancio. Flotó allí por un rato, hasta que sintió un poco de movimiento en el agua junto a él. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, vio que eran Ruffnut y Toothless, que le devolvían la mirada. Ruffnut la tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Día loco, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió sin aliento, tomando el ofrecimiento.

* * *

Capítulo tres: Una mano amiga – fin.

* * *

N/A: Escribí estos bebés acá abajo para que pudieran llegar solo a la lectura.

Además, no quería que tuvieran que leer esta cosa. No tienen que leerlo, sólo pueden omitirlo si quieren. He estado fallándoles por no actualizar en cuatro meses (N/T: Igual que yo con mis fics u.u). La mitad de eso estuve ocupada con obligaciones, pero los otros dos fueron por pereza y desmotivación. Me siento muy mal. Ésta soy yo, tan sincera como puedo ser, disculpándome. Lo siento. Y agradezco a dos comentarios, Eduard Kassel y MarioDS01, que me metió de nuevo en la trama. Tengo cariño por ustedes, como si no lo supieran.

Por otro lado, en una nota más ligera (a veces llegó a ser muy seria), mis comentarios de este capítulo. Fue un intento parcial debido al bloqueo de escritora y como esbozar mi trama para hacerlo. Fue sólo, "Ellos ponen la aleta, yay", o algo así. Tengo otro capítulo más concentrado que éste en comparación. Lo que me gustó más fueron las interacciones entre Ruffnut y Hiccup. Tengo un placer enfermo en revertir sus papeles, haciendo de Ruffnut el chico y de Hiccup la chica en la relación. Tipo Astrid de la misma manera con Ruffnut, sólo que Ruffnut es un poco más ruda, relajada y burda.

La última cosa que me gustaría decir, más como pregunta, es si pueden decir algunas maldiciones nórdicas. Si te siente un poco caritativo, de los contrario, bis nachher (*).

* * *

N/T: Es alemán, y quiere decir: Nos vemos más tarde xD. Bueno, eso es todo de momento.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
